1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for closing a wound resulting from tissue biopsy.
Excisional biopsy typically removes an elliptical section of tissue, usually containing the full dermis and in some cases the subcutaneous fatty layer as well. Such biopsies typically leave an elliptical opening in the skin that requires closing. Such elliptical biopsy openings have been conventionally closed by suturing which places the skin on each side of the closure in tension. The edges of the skin must stretch in order for the previously separated incision edges to meet in the center. Typically, multiple, interrupted sutures or a running suture may be employed, both of which take significant physician time and often result in an unsightly scar. Additionally, such suturing techniques leave pathways through the skin through which pathogens can enter and cause infection.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved devices and methods for closing wounds resulting from tissue biopsy where the closure requires less time, provides a better aesthetic result, and lessens the risk of infection. At least some of these objectives will be met by the inventions described hereinbelow.
2. Description of the Background Art
Biopsy incision closure devices comprising an elliptical or oval base material which can be closed using an external clip or device are described in copending, commonly owned PCT Application PCT/US2010/00430, the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Other relevant references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,933,158; 4,038,989; and 4,114,624; and US Published Application Numbers 2006/0200198; 2007/0088339; 2007/026078; 2008/0081951; 2008/0114396; and 2008/0287864.